1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of assembling a split-type seat back of an automotive seat which comprises an upper seat-back section and a lower seat-back section, each of which is formed independently, with the upper seat-back section being rotatable fowardly and backwardly relative to said lower seat-back section.
2. Description of Prior Art
Reference is made to FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B), which show a typical bendable split seat back (SB') comprising a lower seat-back section (LB) and an upper seat-back section (UB), independently of each other, wherein the latter section (UB) is bendable or rotatable forwardly and backwardly relative to the former section (LB). The lower seat-back section (LB) incorporates therein a lower seat back frame (1'), and the upper seat-back section (UB) incorporates therein an upper seat back frame (43'). Upon the upper seat-back section (UB), there may be mounted a headrest (HR) as indicated by the phantom line.
As can be seen, the upper seat-back section (UB) is movably supported by an upper frame (43') which is rotatably connected to the lower one (1'). This is also framework of the split seat back of this kind and although not shown clearly, the lower frame (1') is covered with a suitable padding and top cover member to represent the shown appearance of lower seat back body (LB), while as illustrated clearly in FIG. 1(B), to the upper frame (43'), a unit of upholstery (i.e. (UB)) comprising a padding (42') and top cover member (41') affixed thereover is attached so as to establish the upper seat-back section (UB).
In a practical assemblage, as shown in FIG. 1(B), at the bottom side of this upholstery unit, both terminal ends of top cover member (41') are not connected together to make open such bottom side in which a securing slit (42'a) formed in the padding (42') is exposed, and then, the steps in this respect consists in mounting the upholstery unit to the upper frame (43') by way of causing the frame (43') to be inserted into the slit (42'a) and connecting together the terminal ends of top cover member (41'). However, according to this conventional method, there is a troublesome need on the manufacturers' part to orient the upper frame (43') towards the slit (42'a) of the upper seat-back upholstery unit, and further, to insert their hands into the juncture between the upper and lower seat-back sections (UB)(LB) in order to fix or connect together the terminal ends of top cover member of upper seat-back section (UB).